


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Offfice Romance [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Asexual Baekhyun, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun in Love, Byun Baekhyun-centric, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Company Meeting, First Meetings, Inspired by Irregular Office (NCT Teaser), Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, Lee Taeyong-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Lee Taeyong, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rich Byun Baekhyun, Secretary Sehun, Tsundere Byun Baekhyun, Unrequited Love, mentions of SeKai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Can I sit here?The other tables are full."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Offfice Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916860
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**7:36 PM**

"The preparation's are looking good hyung!"

Baekhyun sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance at the sound of Jongin's voice.Sure enough,a couple of seconds later he felt a hand roughly slap him on the shoulder."Hey hyung,it's looking great!"


End file.
